A Cliché Romance
by ChoppedLeeks
Summary: (by Chopped) When Bakura finds himself watching a cheesy romance movie with his hikari, he may take advantage of the chance to confess his feelings to Ryou. Tendershipping, yaoi, oneshot, with mentions of Bronzeshipping.


Author's Note:

Chopped: Holy shit! I just wrote Tendershipping!

Leeks: *slow clap*

Chopped: *glares* Whatever. I hope I did all of you Bakura x Ryou fans justice... I'm not used to writing either of these guys. I just watched the Titanic with one of my friends, and I was thinking how adorable and derpy it would be if Ry-bunny and Kura watched it together... so this is the result.

Bakura: I'm flattered. Now get to the fanfic.

Chopped: *sighs* Here we go.

Ryou: Disclaimer! ChoppedLeeks does not own Yu-Gi-Oh (or _The Titanic_, for that matter). All characters rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. If they did own Yu-Gi-Oh... I would have more screen time. Most definitely.

Leeks: True, true. ONWARD!

* * *

A Cliché Romance

Pairing: Tendershipping (YB x R)

Summary: (by Chopped) When Bakura finds himself watching a cheesy romance movie with his hikari, he may take advantage of the chance to confess his feelings to Ryou. Yaoi, oneshot, mentions of YM x M.

Yami Bakura POV

I absent-mindedly flipped through channels on the TV, sighing when I found nothing of interest.

_Stupid mortals and their worthless technological advancements..._

What's the point of this... picture radio, anyways? I have yet to discover enjoyment or contentment from watching a bunch of pixelated fools blabber on about insignificant nothings. What's this? _The Titanic_? It figures that I would settle for a shitty romantic movie, Ryou always has these things on at all hours of the day. I've always questioned the appeal of these productions... I just can't understand how my hikari finds it so intriguing. All I see is a couple of purposeless homosapiens sucking faces in a car. Gross. It's times like these that I miss Ancient Egypt.

**One hour later...**

Okay, I've been watching this fecal-matter-of-a-movie for about an hour now, and I still feel like decapitating myself, as well as everyone within a hundred-foot radius. Why, Ryou, why? What is there to enjoy about this? It must be a hikari thing. Yeah, that's probably it. Mariku told me that sometimes he would sit through these monstrosities with _his_ hikari. And he actually pays attention. What a pussy. Of course, it's not like they can watch the whole movie without ridding each other of their clothes and having hot, sweaty sex on that very couch. Those two are such sluts...

Why am I even thinking about that right now?

My brain hurts.

In fact, I should probably get some shut-eye before I put any more strain on my conscience. Don't want anything breaking up there, now do we?

I surrender to my thoughts, resting my head on the back of the couch in an attempt to get some rest. Eventually, I let my eyes slide shut as I slowly drift off to sleep. Ah, beautiful slumber...

_SLAM!_

God damn it.

My eyes instantly snap open, and I sit up rather abruptly. I let out a little growl, heaving myself up off of the couch and looking around for the source of the noise.

Moments later, I watch as my hikari bustles into the living room, carrying copious amounts of grocery bags along with him. I smirk at his obvious struggle with such a simple task. Ryou sets the groceries down on the counter, and turns around to face me. Shock etches his soft features as his eyes travel downwards, witnessing the blanket that settled around my waist.

"I'm so sorry, yami-sama! I didn't mean to wake you..." Ryou cried while clasping his hands in front of his face. Gods, why is he always overreacting?

"It's alright, hikari." I reply, waving off the subject. I raise a single eyebrow. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, I was just visiting Yuugi at the Game Shop for a bit and then I headed out to the grocery." he replied with his usual bright smile.

I stretch my arms up in the air and walked over to my hikari. "Huh. Here, I'll help you with this." I reached into one of the grocery bags and pulled out various types of produce. There was a nice awkward silence as we both put different food items in their rightful places. Occasionally we would catch each other staring at the other, causing us both to quickly look away. This lasted for some time, the silence only being broken by me asking whether or not the newly purchased leeks should be chopped and him telling me that we can do it later.

After the daunting task of sorting groceries was completed, Ryou thanked me and I made my way back to the couch. I plopped down heavily, and was about ready to doze off once again, when I heard a faint gasp sound from behind me. Before I knew it, my hikari had plopped down on the couch right next to me, clapping his hands excitedly.

"Oh my Ra! You were watching _The Titanic_? I love this movie!" the light squealed (in a way that was suspiciously similar to a fangirl).

I sat up, groaning a bit. I then proceeded to face-palm. "I wasn't really _watching _it. It's just... there was nothing else on, so I decided that-"

But, of course, the little Brit wasn't listening to a word that came out of my mouth. He was too busy ranting. "It's seems so out of character for you to be watching this, y'know? I mean, you being a yami and all. But I must say, Bakura-sama, I would be absolutely delighted to join you in your witnessing of this tear-provoking romance production!"

I blinked a couple of times, and then furrowed my brow. I couldn't help the death glare that my hikari received... I just _loathe _those who harbor copious amounts of pep!

"Ha, that's funny, hikari. Like I would want to watch this brain-numbingly plotless, pathetically executed, butt-slappingly infuriating piece of-"

I stopped mid-sentence. No! It can't be!

Puppy-dog eyes.

How could I resist that pleading gaze, one filled with such innocence and cuteness... Ra damn that boy's eyes! They look as if they are boring into my very soul, begging me and pulling me in. It's amazing how green they are... such an entrancing emerald...

"_Fine_. Just... whatever. I don't even care anymore." I muttered while crossing my arms, much like a pouting child.

Ryou, of course, was ecstatic. He almost immediately latched onto me, beginning a squealing mantra of "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

I gently pushed him away from me, sitting him on the opposite side of the couch. Gods, he is clingy. Social deprivation, maybe? I should probably spend time with him more...

"I will watch this with you, hikari, but on one condition." I stated, meeting eyes with him while lifting my index finger.

Ryou cocked his head to the side. "Eh? What's that?"

"No. Crying." I commanded firmly.

His eyes widened a bit, looking as if there was no possible way to fulfill this simple task. "I-I'll try, okay?"

I merely grunted in response, turning my attention back to the television. I felt my hikari shift his position next to me, so that he was burrowed within a fuzzy blanket while cuddling a pillow.

**30 minutes later...**

So, I've managed to sit through half an hour of this crap. Go me. Of course, it's a lot easier to watch this with some company. Watching this alone is just... painful, really.

Not saying that I _enjoy _Ryou's company or anything...it is merely a convenience. Yes, that's it. So don't get any ideas, okay?

Anyways, I've been here, bored out of my mind. Occasionally I will look up to merely glance at the TV screen, but I usually just end up rolling my eyes and doze off again. I've been texting Mariku, as well. He's having _tons _of fun. Apparently, him and Malik are out setting fire to Kaiba's mansion. I can't believe they would do that... without me! Huff.

On the other hand, Ryou is just having a ball. He's fully engrossed in this movie, making little 'aww' noises at all the seemingly 'cute' parts. He will occasionally give me an odd look when I scoff at low-quality dialogue. It's not like I can help it, or anything.

We had a bit of light, casual conversation during every commercial break. So it's safe to say that things were going pretty good.

Then came that sex scene... oh, that was _so_ awkward. Have you ever been watching a movie with your parents, and a sex scene comes on? Okay, imagine it. Now take that awkwardness level, and multiply it by 9,000. Yeah. That's how bad it was. Poor little Ryou was hiding behind that dear pillow of his, whimpering a little "Oh my."

I just shifted my glance back to the screen of my phone, pretending not to pay any attention. I hid my face behind my white bangs in a sad attempt at concealing my burning cheeks.

When it _finally_ ended, we both straightened up, all uncomfortable tension dissipating. Two words: Never. Again.

So, some time passed, and then that one scene came on. Y'know, the one where the guy paints the girl while she was naked? I managed to keep my composure, but then she said it.

"Paint me like one of your French girls."

Oh Ra, did I crack up. Ryou seemed to jump a bit as I began my uncontrollable fit of laughter.

His eyes widened. "W-what is it, yami?" he asked timidly.

I clutched my stomach with one hand, wiping away some tears with the other. "I-I'm sorry, hikari... i-it's just... the memes!"

I could hear Ryou sigh in exasperation, and he averted his gaze back to the screen.

It didn't take long before I wore myself out, and went back to crossing my arms, glaring. A few moments passed, and I felt my eyes sliding shut. Man, I am tired... I don't think Ryou would mind if I just snoozed a bit...

Suddenly, I heard thousands of screams and a gasp from next to me. My eyes snap open, and I find myself watching as the Titanic sinks, thousands of passengers drowning in the process. My first instinct is to glance over at my hikari, and I find him with his hands clasped over his mouth, green eyes wide in disbelief.

"T-that's awful!" Ryou whispers, his small voice muffled by his fingers.

Yeah, I agree. This is pretty sad. The fact that it actually happened makes it even more depressing, really. Indeed, ladies and gentlemen, the Thief King does have a heart. A cold, black, and lifeless heart, but a heart nonetheless.

I inspect Ryou further, and I have to say that I'm impressed. He's managed to refrain from crying. Good job, hikari-chan. You deserve an applause.

Ryou cuddles deeper into his blankets, watching the TV closely, eyes never leaving the screen. I turn to face him, my eyebrows lifted.

"Ryou... you okay?" I ask with heavy concern.

His eyes snap up to meet mine, seemingly surprised by the fact that I addressed him. He nods. "Y-yeah... why do you ask?"

I smirk. "Well, it's just that you look as if you had just walked in on Mariku getting dressed."

Ryou points at the screen, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "Just look! How could I not be horrified? It's simply awful! So many dead..."

I lean forward a bit and pat his head once or twice. "I know, hikari... just watch the movie. It's alright."

Ryou nods reluctantly, burying himself back into the mass of blankets and pillows that he has been using to cope.

**A few minutes later...**

I thought Ryou's reaction to the sinking scene was bad, but it has _nothing_ on this scene. So we are at the point in the movie where the girl is holding on to the guy on the ice, and he's about to drown, right? She's all like, "Don't let go, Jack!"

I just roll my eyes.

I glance over to see how my hikari was dealing with this 'tragedy'. It didn't surprise me much to see his face buried into the pillow, sobbing uncontrollably. I smirk to myself, and poke him on his shoulder.

"You broke the deal, hikari."

Ryou stops crying momentarily, and removes his face from the tear-stained pillow. He lifts his head, and his eyes catch mine. What I see makes my breath hitch.

Ryou is staring up at me with his doe-like eyes, the emerald orbs seeming to shine even brighter with the crystal tears that cascaded down his pale cheeks. His fluffy, snowy white hair was slightly ruffled from the blankets, and the bridge of his nose was dusted lightly with a pink blush. The hikari's soft lips were parted ever so slightly... it looks so tempting...

"I-I'm sorry, yami... I j-just..." he whimpered timidly, wiping his eyes with the long sleeve of his pink sweater.

But before he could finish his sentence, I let my 'yami instincts' take over and I latch onto him, burying my face into his white hair and trying to comfort him. "It's okay, hikari! You can cry if you want to! You don't have to listen to me... I'm an idiot! Not that I _want _you to cry, or anything... it's just..."

I look down at my hikari, and I see a look that could easily be mistaken for fear cross his features. But, thanks to the mind-link, I could easily tell that what he is feeling at the moment is merely surprise.

"Y-yami..." he whispers quietly, sounding like he was having a hard time breathing from my tight embrace.

"Eh?"

"Y-you're hugging me."

I chuckle softly, and then inhale a bit. My nose is filled with the scent of my hikari, a nice vanilla. "Indeed. What's the problem?"

"You never hug me..." he says, voice cracking a bit.

I pull away slightly while keeping my arms around Ryou. "Well, I am now. It's a yami's job to comfort their hikari, is it not?"

Ryou hesitates a bit, and then nods. "I-I guess so..."

Not another word was exchanged. I pulled the blanket over us, settling both of our weights onto the couch so that Ryou was lying on top of me. I felt him grow less tense as time went on, and he ended up nuzzling his face into my neck. If one were to walk in just now, we could have easily been mistaken for lovers. Heh, a funny thought.

But not necessarily a bad one.

Ryou lifted his head so that our eyes met. I felt my heart thump at the sight of him. Instinctively, I lifted my hand and brushed some of his white hair out of his face.

"Mmm... so pretty." I murmur, my voice coming out as a tender husk.

My hikari's eyes grow wide with embarrassment and surprise, and his normally pale cheeks turn cherry red.

"Wh-what did you say?" Ryou stammers.

"I said you're pretty." I state blatantly, not seeing an issue with merely complimenting your hikari. Why is he freaking out, anyways?

Ryou looks away, back down to the floor. "Oh..."

I smile to myself, and grab his chin lightly. "Hey, look at me."

My hikari snaps his eyes up to meet mine once again.

His mouth kept opening and closing, much like a fish, his eyes were unbelievably wide, and nearly his entire face was red by now. "I-I..."

I lifted my hand, placing a finger over his pink lips. "Shh... don't talk... just..."

I placed my palms on either side of his face, and gently pulled his head down. Our lips met, and I could hardly believe what I had done. I'm... kissing my hikari. This morning, I never would have even thought about doing such a thing. But now... I don't want to be doing anything else. It's the most amazingly perfect feeling in the world; there are really no words worthy enough to describe it...

Ryou mewled a bit, my passion most likely surprising him. My tongue immediately began to probe at my hikari's mouth, and so Ryou hesitated before parting his lips, granting me permission. I could hardly suppress the moan as my hot tongue slid around the wet walls of my light half's mouth, exploring him hungrily. My hands began rubbing Ryou's back, soothing him and coaxing him into relaxation. My tongue flicked curiously against his, urging it to join in. Ryou tentatively complied, letting our tongues play together. Both of us were moaning enthusiastically as we swapped spit and grew to know each other's exotic tastes. Eventually the two of us had to breathe, so we broke apart, a trail of saliva connecting our lips before it broke. We stared into each other's wide eyes, gasping for air. I had to admit that the sight of Ryou panting, his lips swollen from harsh kissing, was incredibly arousing.

There were no words to be said. We both understood each other's emotions perfectly. Ryou just simply nuzzled his face back into my neck as our breath went back to its normal rate.

Neither of us noticed as the credits began to roll down the screen. Quite frankly, neither of us cared.

"Hey, yami?" Ryou asked, his small voice muffled by my hair.

"Hm?"

My hikari was silent for a moment before saying "Jack and Rose have nothing on us."

I had to smile at that. Maybe romance movies weren't so bad, after all.

* * *

End Note:

Chopped: Lol. That make out scene was kind of gross. Sorry.

Stitch: It was cute nonetheless!

Chopped: *shrugs* I guess I did okay.

Leeks: Read and review! :3


End file.
